Las lagrimas del cerezo
by andrea.stories
Summary: BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL, escrita bajo un dorama japones mejor conocido como Ichi ritteru no namida, ahora interpretada por nuestros personajes favoritos de CCS. SxS
1. Memorias

Hola otra vez, a todos los que siguen esperando una actualización de _"Have you ever seen the rain?"_ lo actualizare pronto mientras denme tiempo y los dejo aquí con un minific basado en un dorama japonés de la vida real, si leen hasta el final, les diré cual es. Les recuerdo que en este fic agregare una que otra cosa que no fue verdad, espero les guste.

Saludos

_**Nota: Para que suba el siguiente capítulo debe haber mínimo 5 reviews.**_

Capitulo 1: Memorias.

Esto no es nada especial. Es solo la historia de una chica que fue elegida por una extraña enfermedad.

Una bella y soleada mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón, los rayos del sol se filtraban a una pequeña habitación de color rosa, en la cual una bella mujer de ojos esmeralda con cabellos negros que le llegaban unos tres centímetros debajo de sus caderas observaba con cariño unas libretas encima del pequeño escritorio enfrente de ella.

Decidió tomar una de las libretas entre sus blanquecinas manos y leerla, a pesar de que la letra era muy poco legible. Entre hojeando las ultimas hojas de esa libreta algunas de sus frases no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, como escuchando la voz de la dueña de aquellas palabras decirlas en voz alta.

"_Esta enfermedad… ¿Por qué me eligió a mi?" "Okaa-san ¿Cuál es la razón de mi existencia?" "Cuando pienso en el futuro no puedo evitar llorar"_

Nadeshiko suspiro, al releer esa libreta que era más bien un diario no podía evitar que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos, pero la última frase que llenaba toda la hoja parecía haberle puesto al borde de la tristeza logrando que un par de lagrimas cayeran sobre la hoja.

"_Okaa-san ¿podre casarme algún día?"_

Mientras tanto en el Hospital General de Tomoeda, una hermosa joven empezaba su primer día de trabajo como enfermera en el departamento de neurología, una bella joven de cabellos negros, ojos color violeta y tez blanquecina, empezaba con entusiasmo a trabajar. Hasta sus 13 años había llevado una vida relativamente tranquila, común, normal y porque no decirlo ella era algo egoísta y le encantaba comprar ropa, pero antes de cumplir 14 años ella tuvo que cambiar totalmente de actitud y mentalidad, se volvió alguien gentil, considerada y decidió que sería enfermera para ayudar a la gente que la necesitara.

A pesar de ser su primer día, ella conocía el hospital como la palma de su mano, sobretodo el área de neurología y los cuartos ya que ella había pasado los últimos diez años entrando y saliendo de ahí, y no podía evitar ver los pasillos con cierta nostalgia y una que otra lagrima en sus ojos se formaba para caer lentamente por su mejilla, aun así ella se presento a sus compañeros de trabajo y sonrió.

La enfermera que estaba a cargo de iniciarla en el área era muy amable, de largos cabellos castaño rojizo, de una altura de 1.80m de nombre Kaho Mizuki, quien obligo a la joven de cabellos negros memorizar la cara de los pacientes y sus nombres ya que según ella ese era el paso más esencial para poder atender a alguien como se debía.

De la nada una joven en silla de ruedas casi golpea a la nueva enfermera por ir rápido.

-**Ruby-chan, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que el pasillo no es para hacerla en tu pista de carreras? Pudiste haber lastimado a alguien, por suerte no le has pegado a Tomoyo**- dijo en tono serio Kaho Mizuki desaprobando la conducta de la interna.

**-Lo siento, no era mi intención**- contesto Ruby-chan

-**No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no era tu intención, solo ve con más cuidado ¿vale?- **replico la pelinegra, y sin más dejaron pasar a Ruby-chan

-**¿Sabes? Ella también estará a tu cargo ya que es paciente del Dr. Li, la pobre se ha caído de las escaleras en la escuela y desde ahí por alguna razón la internaron en el departamento de neurología.**

**-¿Acaso dijo el Dr. Li, Mizuki-senpai?-** pregunto Tomoyo, a lo que la señorita Mizuki solo asintió con la cabeza, y con eso Tomoyo se excuso y se fue en busca del doctor Li, hace tiempo no le veía y saber que trabajaría a su lado la hacía feliz.

Y así fue, Tomoyo encontró al Dr. Li caminando por el patio para llegar a su área, ella corrió para alcanzarlo y le daría la invitación del concurso de coro de la preparatoria Seijou, que su hermana menor le había dado pero ella no podría asistir así que esperaba que el pudiera ir.

-**Li-kun**

**-Oh, hola**

**-Hola, hoy empiezo a trabajar como enfermera en el área de neurología, espero podamos trabajar bien, por cierto mi hermana menor me ha pedido que vayas al concurso de coro ¿te traería buenos recuerdos no?-** con eso Tomoyo le entregó la invitación, pero el simplemente miro la hoja de papel por un instante y la guardo en su bolso.

-**Sí, podría ser pero no tengo tiempo de ir…-** Syaoran Li iba a agregar algo más pero fue interrumpido por Yue Kurosawa, jefe del departamento de rehabilitación.

-**Dr. Li ¿puedo hablarle un momento?- **comentó con voz severa Yue, a lo que Tomoyo hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo y camino un par de metros lejos de ellos para darles algo de privacidad, pero no la suficiente como para dejar de escucharlos

**-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Mire, su paciente la señorita Moon, no ha asistido a sus terapias, y Ud. mejor que nadie sabe que son esenciales para mejorar su calidad de vida del paciente** **y si Ud. No insiste, mejor dedíquese a otra cosa o tome más enserio su profesión, hasta luego-** sin decir nada más Yue se dio la vuelta y el Dr. Li siguió su camino de mala gana sin despedirse de Tomoyo.

El hecho de escuchar esa conversación decepcionó a Tomoyo profundamente ya que ella tenía una opinión muy alta de Syaoran Li como médico y como persona, pero de alguna forma entendía el por qué de su actitud más no lo justificaba.

De mala manera el Dr. Li entro a su oficina, cuando a los cinco minutos entró Hirotaka-sensei, quien en otras palabras era el mentor de Syaoran, y había escuchado las quejas de Yue.

El Dr. Hirotaka ya había regañado anteriormente a Syaoran, ya que días antes la señorita Moon le había preguntado si él conocía a una antigua paciente, que había publicado poemas durante su estadía en el hospital mientras lidiaba con su enfermedad y solo ignoro su pregunta. Así que esta vez con el simple hecho de entrar a la oficina y verlo directamente a los ojos hizo que el joven de cabellos castaños, se levantara de su asiento y abandonara la oficina.

El Dr. Li iría a ver a su paciente y ver si lograba hacerla ir a terapia. Ruby Moon era una joven de unos 18 años, pelo rojizo y mirada profunda y para ella el Dr. Li le resultaba alguien bastante atractivo, cabello castaño rebelde y esos hechizantes ojos ámbar, pero sabía que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, el Dr. Li entró a la habitación de la joven y le dijo:

**-Hace buen clima, vayamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco**- y sin darle más opción a Ruby, la ayudo a subir a su silla de ruedas y se dirigió a la terraza para platicar con ella

**-Sabes que debes ir a tus terapias ¿Qué acaso no quieres recuperarte, no quieres regresar a casa?-** dijo Syaoran

**-No, y no creo que Ud. Entienda mi situación, para mí ya no tiene caso ir a terapia, sé que no mejorare-** replico Ruby con amargura

**-Créeme Ruby-chan qué más quisiera yo que no entenderte, pero te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, contestare tu pregunta del otro día solo si estas dispuesta a ir a tus terapias y a escuchar una larga historia ¿vale?-** Syaoran sin esperar alguna respuesta suya comenzó a relatarle la historia.

_**Author´s Note: Bien, por ahora lo dejaremos hasta ahí, :D**_


	2. El comienzo de mi juventud

Konichiwa, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia, y si tienen la oportunidad de ver el dorama háganlo, créanme que no se van a arrepentir. Este capítulo va con todo mi cariño para: _seleneandrussellmartinez,_ :) Pronto actualizare el otro fic, mientras tanto gracias a todos los reviewers. Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Ichi ritteru no namida me pertenece, ni los personajes de CCS, lo único mío son las ganas de compartir esta bella historia y personajes incidentales.

Saludos

_**Nota: Para que suba el siguiente capítulo debe haber mínimo 5 reviews.**_

Capitulo 2: El comienzo de mi juventud.

**-Créeme Ruby-chan qué más quisiera yo que no entenderte, pero te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, contestare tu pregunta del otro día solo si estas dispuesta a ir a tus terapias y a escuchar una larga historia ¿vale?- **Syaoran sin esperar alguna respuesta suya comenzó a relatarle la historia. Y con eso Syaoran Li se puso a recordar lo que fue una mañana decisiva en su futuro sin saberlo, el simplemente abrió su corazón y mente y empezó a relatar lo sucedido hace unos años atrás:

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana de un fresco día de Marzo, cuando la bella Sakura Kinomoto de 15 años, se levantó a las cinco de la mañana para abrir como todos los días desde hace ya un año el negocio familiar, una pequeña tienda de Tofu, que su padre abrió ya que a pesar de que Fujitaka Kinomoto era profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda sus ingresos no eran suficientes, ya que con el tiempo menos alumnos se inscribían hasta que ya solo Fujitaka iba por hora clase, y para obtener más dinero abrió la tienda donde todos los integrantes de la familia Kinomoto debían madrugar y ayudar antes de irse a sus trabajos o a la escuela.

Esa mañana de Marzo era muy especial.

Sakura Kinomoto de 15 años y 1.75m de altura, poseía una gran belleza, un hermoso cabello castaño rizado en las puntas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tez apiñonada, poseía las curvas perfectas dignas de una diosa, su sonrisa era su mejor vestido ya que era tan cálida que derretía a cualquiera junto a su gran carisma, sin mencionar aquellos hechizantes ojos esmeralda que reflejaban una amabilidad, honestidad exuberante, que incluso a veces eran muy seductores sin que fuera su intención y atrapaban miradas y robaban suspiros a cualquier chico que la veía, y a pesar de todas sus grandes características de imponente belleza era algo poco creíble que fuera una persona tan sencilla, caritativa, de buen humor, fácil de hablar, humilde, sociable, educada y alegre.

Esa misma fresca mañana de Marzo, la joven castaña haría su examen de admisión a Seijo, la mejor y más prestigiosa escuela preparatoria de todo Tomoeda y se había esforzado estudiando mucho para intentar ser admitida, su padre al verla despierta tan temprano sabiendo que tenía que hacer su examen quería mandarla de regreso a dormir otro rato para que su mente estuviera fresca, pero Nadeshiko le hizo ver que no la ayudaría en nada dormir de más, así que Sakura, junto a sus hermanos trabajaron como cualquier día para después irse a la escuela, Touya de 12 años y la pequeña Rika de 7 años ya estaban con ella, mientras que Tomoyo de 13 años y medio al parecer seguía dormida ya que era la única que faltaba para trabajar.

Fujitaka visitó el cuarto de sus hijas para despertar a la bella Tomoyo, ella detestaba trabajar tan temprano y según ella "sin una buena paga", minutos más tarde la bella pero egoísta Tomoyo estaba abajo en la cocina trabajando como todos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la "perfecta" de su hermana Sakura, se le cayera al piso un bloque de Tofu, pero justo como ella esperaba nadie regaño a la ojiverde, simplemente le dijeron que limpiara y que no pasaba nada, que lo más seguro es que fueran los nervios del examen los causantes de su pequeño accidente, era eso o lo normal ya que Sakura era algo torpe y cosas de este estilo solían pasarle.

Al terminar de trabajar, todos se alistaron para la escuela, Nadeshiko a trabajar en su oficina, ella era consultora de salud y trabajaba para el gobierno, Fujitaka estaba listo para ir a la universidad, despidió a sus hijos y le deseo suerte a Sakura en su examen de admisión.

Sakura iba muy emocionada camino a la escuela, y como de costumbre espero a que el camión llegara a la estación donde ella estaba, el camión como toda las mañanas iba relativamente lleno, la mayoría eran estudiantes de diferentes escuelas y edades, pero esta mañana para muchos era especial, ya que varios de ellos iban por primera vez a la primaria, la secundaria, la preparatoria o la universidad, y en sus caras se podían ver sus nervios.

Una vez que la castaña estaba sentada en su asiento, contemplaba las calles de la ciudad por la ventana del camión, pero ella se empezó a sentir muy cansada y sin que ella se diera cuenta se quedo dormida, cinco minutos más tarde se despertó para darse cuenta de que su parada ya había pasado y que llegaría tarde a su examen, así que se bajo en la estación más cercana y corrió con su alma para tratar de llegar a tiempo, cuando de la nada se cayó al piso raspándose las manos y rodillas, además de haberse ensuciando su uniforme.

A la castaña le extrañaba demasiado que se cayera al piso sin motivo alguno, ella era una muy buena atleta en todos los deportes y a pesar de haber heredado por parte de su madre el ser algo torpe, jamás se había caído corriendo y lo que la extraño aun más es que Sakura no había tropezado con ninguna piedra o algo por el estilo así que ella supuso que eran los nervios del examen, ignorando sus dudas se levantó del piso y siguió corriendo, casi después de correr un kilometro sin parar, gracias a su perfecta condición física en un periodo de 15 minutos ya nada más le faltaban tres cuadras para llegar, ella ya podía divisar el puente que debía cruzar para entrar a la escuela.

Ajeno al ajetreo de la hija mayor de los Kinomoto, estaba un joven con su bien pulido uniforme junto a su bicicleta, recargado en la barandilla del puente que está enfrente de Seijo, aquel joven estaba muy confundido, enojado y miles de pensamientos rondaban su mente mientras observaba un trozo de papel con su nombre, su foto, su folio y el nombre de su escuela secundaria, era su permiso para hacer su examen de admisión a aquella prestigiosa preparatoria enfrente de él y justo cuando se había decidido a romper su tarjeta para abandonar los estudios e ir en contra del deseo de sus padres se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido.

Una joven de cabellos castaños yacía en el piso, su mochila botada a unos metros de ella, sus libros y otras pertenencias estaban regadas alrededor, aquella joven estaba arruinando aun más su mañana ya que al caerse ella tiró unas 15 bicicletas que estaban estacionadas junto a él.

-**Tienes que estar bromeando-** se dijo a él mismo con muy mal sabor de boca aquel joven de ceño fruncido, y los dioses como para burlarse aun más de él comenzó a llover fuertemente.

La joven se levantó lentamente del piso, estaba adolorida por la caída y se había raspado aún más sus ya lastimadas y sangrantes rodillas, con paso tambaleante y cojeando de un pie, Sakura se acercó a las bicicletas para volverlas a acomodar en su lugar.

**-Déjalo, ya hiciste demasiado-** dijo el joven enfrente de ella, acomodando las bicicletas de mala gana.

Así que Sakura se limitó a asentir y recoger sus cosas del piso que para variar ahora estaban mojadas, de verdad esa mañana no era su día, si ya iba tarde ahora iba a llegar aun más retrasada a su examen, con sus cosas guardadas en su mochila, continuó su camino a paso lento y cojeando.

El castaño vio a la joven intentando inútilmente llegar a Seijo, cuando su mirada se vio atrapada en sus brillantes ojos verdes por unos cuantos segundos, y verla cojear lo hizo sentir lástima, sus padres lo habían educado demasiado bien y con mano firme como para ser un patán, ya que después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de su mala suerte.

-**Sube-** dijo acercándose a ella de mala manera, señalando con su mano el asiento trasero de su bicicleta

-**¿Perdón?-** preguntó Sakura algo confundida, por aquel extraño y su ceño fruncido

-**Sube-** y eso fue lo último que él le dijo, la joven algo intimidada se subió sin protestar, y él la llevo, después de 30 min. De retraso la joven Kinomoto logró llegar a su destino, los atendieron en la enfermería de la escuela, y les dieron toallas para secarse ya que ellos estaban hechos una sopa.

-¿**Vienen al examen verdad?-** pregunto un maestro que acababa de entrar a la enfermería.

-**Sí-** contesto la bella castaña

-**De hecho yo ya me voy-** dijo el joven castaño, dejando su toalla a un lado, viendo que el maestro ignoró lo que ellos contestaron.

-**Bien tú debes ser Kinomoto Sakura, No. Folio 152064 de la secundaria Tomoeda, y tú Li Syaoran, No. Folio 152065 de la secundaria de Hong Kong ¿correcto?-** dijo el profesor Terada después de leer sus permisos para hacer examen-** Pues la buena noticia es que podrán hacer su examen pero para ser justos tendrán el mismo tiempo para acabar que sus compañeros que llegaron temprano.**

El joven ambarino lamentablemente para él se vio obligado a presentar un examen que no quería, maldijo a los dioses y a aquella castaña por haberse metido con él, mientras que la joven de ojos esmeralda estaba agradecida por la oportunidad a pesar de la falta de tiempo, cuando ambos terminaron se fueron por caminos separados.

La castaña se encontró con su amiga que la había esperado en la entrada de Seijo para ir juntas al salón a presentar el examen, pero cuando vio que Sakura no llegaba tuvo que irse sin ella, cuando la castaña le explico a su mejor amiga Meiling lo que sucedió le sugirió que se comprara un celular y si iba tarde ella le llamaría y en caso de que estuviera dormida, la despertaría el ruido del celular, sin embargo Sakura venia caminando con Meiling por el patio, mientras que su mirada iba buscando a aquel chico para darle las gracias.

Cuando lo diviso a lo lejos, en el parqueadero de bicicletas que estaba junto a otro joven de lentes, él era Eriol Hiragizawa mejor amigo de Syaoran de toda la vida.

-**Me sorprendí cuando llegaste al examen una hora tarde ¿no que no lo ibas a presentar?-** pregunto Eriol

-**Esa era mi intención-**replicó Li

-**Tienes que estar bromeando**

Cuando los jóvenes ya se acercaban a la salida, Sakura al ver al castaño lo a lo lejos, para sorpresa de Meiling la castaña se echo a correr, y le sorprendió que se acerco a hablarle a unos chicos, uno de cabellos azules y con lentes y otro de cabello castaño con una bicicleta a su lado, ambos jóvenes eran bastante guapos.

-**Este… Muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana, si no hubiera sido por ti… -**comentó Sakura

**-Es culpa tuya que haya tenido que hacer el examen- **replico el castaño

**-¿Eh?- **dijo la joven bastante confundida, no era la respuesta que esperaba

**-¿Quién es?-** pregunto el de pelo azulado

**-No lo sé**- le contesto el castaño a su amigo y sin decir más siguió su camino

Sakura llegó a su casa y le comentó lo sucedido a toda su familia, ellos simplemente le dijeron que lo más probable es que lograra entrar a Seijo y que debía agradecerle a aquel joven que la había ayudado, invitándolo a cenar a la casa.

Días después para sorpresa de Sakura, tanto ella como Meiling habían aprobado el examen y estaban en la misma clase, mientras celebraban su entrada a la prestigiosa escuela Seijo, las interrumpieron

-**Kinomoto-** un joven de 17 años de cabellos largos y azules le hablaba a ella

**-Reed-senpai-** contestó Sakura

**-Que gusto ver que las dos han aprobado, ¡felicidades!- **dijo el joven de largos cabellos

**-Muchas Gracias**- contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

**-Ellas son las kouhai del equipo de animadoras y gimnasia del colegio, este es Yamazaki-** explico Clow Reed

**-Hola-** saludo de manera algo tímida el pelinegro

**-Es un gusto- **volvieron a decir las amigas al unisonó

**-Kinomoto ¿seguirás en el instituto con gimnasia y animación?**

**-Si**

**-Estupendo-** comento sonriente Reed

**-Pero nuestros equipos de gimnasia y animación son muy difíciles de entrar así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo-** dijo en tono serio Yamazaki

**-En fin, las vemos después, bye**- concluyó Clow Reed

Meiling se dedico a molestar a Sakura por su "enamoramiento" que tenia hacia Clow Reed, desde que ella tenía 11 años, ella llevaba tiempo insistiendo en que le dijera sus sentimientos, pero la joven Kinomoto no le veía el caso.

Mientras tanto en su casa todos la felicitaron por haber logrado entrar a Seijo, con una deliciosa cena y un pastel, y al día siguiente iría a clases. Sakura le había pedido a su madre que dejara a su padre solo por hoy que tomara una cerveza, Nadeshiko no se pudo negar ante la petición de su bella hija, y vio como con cariño Sakura se acerco a Fujitaka con un caso para cerveza y la cerveza, la destapo con cuidado y la empezó a servir a su padre en el vaso que el sostenía, y Sakura sin querer la comenzó a derramar en el piso. Al ver esto Nadeshiko se preocupo un poco por su hija, si ella había heredado un poco de su torpeza pero su instinto maternal le decía que a su hija le sucedía algo más, pero no dijo nada para no arruinar la fiesta y continuaron cenando tranquilamente.

Ajeno a la celebración de los Kinomoto del otro lado de la ciudad, en la mansión Li, la situación era diferente. Syaoran Li se encontraba escuchando música, recostado en su cama, con las luces apagadas dejando solo la luz de una pequeña lámpara de escritorio encendida, mientras observaba el vacio de su habitación cuando sus padres Yelan y Hien Li entraron y prendieron las luces.

-**Siento llegar tarde, pero he tenido una operación de emergencia, Felicidades por aprobar tu examen-** dijo su padre Hien

**-Gracias-** respondió a secas Syaoran y se limito a ver el edredón verde de su cama

**-Finalmente ya eres como Feimei y mi kouhai-** continuo su padre

**-¡Ponte más contento! Eres un chico muy raro. Ni siquiera ha ido a ver los resultados de los exámenes-** dijo Yelan, en tono serio

**-¿De verdad?-** pregunto su esposo

**-Sí, su tutor llamo para decirnos que había aprobado el examen-** respondió su esposa

**-¿No tenias confianza para aprobar el examen? Vamos, cenemos juntos-** dijo Hien sin darle a su hijo ninguna opción, como lo normal en aquella casa.

Syaoran simplemente se dedico a recostarse nuevamente en su cama y mirar la foto de la mesita junto a su cama, en esa foto estaba Yelan, el pequeño Syaoran de unos 12 años, Feimei de unos 18 años, y Hien, todos sonriendo en un soleado día de domingo familiar haciendo juntos una parrillada.

Sakura se estaba alistando para su primer día de clases, y estaba acomodando las cosas de su escritorio, y guardando unos libros en los cajones cuando tomo uno entre sus manos y las letras de la portada se empezaron a desdibujar, como si estuviera mareada y no podía enfocar lo que decía el titulo, pasado unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad, apago la luz y se fue adormir para su gran día.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se veía hermosa con su nuevo uniforme, fada negra, camisa blanca, corbata negra y encima un bello saco color azul cielo que hacían juego con las calcetas del mismo color que ella debía usar.

Mientras tanto su Fujitaka había insistido en tomar una foto de todos juntos enfrente de la tienda de tofu, presumiendo el nuevo uniforme de Sakura que se le veía muy bien, cosa que molesto a Tomoyo bastante porque estaba segura que si ella fuera Sakura ni siquiera se tomarían la foto y de mala gana posó para la cámara, mientras que todos los demás sonreían ante un nuevo inicio para su hermana mayor, Fujitaka asistiría a la ceremonia de entrada para los nuevos estudiantes, y Sakura realmente no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa ya que era una nueva etapa de su vida y valía la pena sonreír a su nueva aventura.

La castaña entró a su nuevo salón de clases donde a su derecha se sentó Meiling, su tutor el Terada-sensei pasó asistencia y faltaba Li Syaoran que llego tarde y se libró del problema con la excusa de que en su camino a la escuela una joven se cayó y él la había llevado al hospital cosa que era mentira.

Sakura desde su lugar lo vio entrar al salón y sentarse atrás de ella porque junto a su lugar estaba su amigo de cabellos azulados, la joven se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos a aquellos ojos ambarinos que la tenían intrigada, ella hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza en forma de saludo pero él la ignoro, y ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo raro que él era.

Decidieron quienes serian los jefes de grupo, pero nadie quería participar, ni votar así que el Prof. Terada escogió al azar dos personas que resultaron ser Kinomoto Sakura y Li Syaoran, cuya primera tarea era escoger una canción para el concurso de coro y el que dirigiría y organizaría la orquesta, pero una chica de mala actitud de nombre: Izumi Yamada.

Izumi Yamada convenció a todo el grupo de que "Kinomoto" debía ser la que escogiera la canción y dirigiera al coro y que si hacía falta que también tocara el piano al mismo tiempo Kinomoto debería hacerlo, Terada-sensei no quiso decir nada pero esa actitud de Izumi era detestable, Sakura no sería capaz de hacer todo al mismo tiempo, y Li para evitarse problemas dijo que estaba bien que Kinomoto buscara una canción y dirigiera al coro que ya después se vería quien tocaría algún instrumento como acompañamiento.

Después de un muy pesado primer día de clases para Sakura, volvió a cenar en familia para comentarles la coincidencia de que atrás de ella se sentaba el joven que la había ayudado y que su nombre era Li Syaoran, y que los dos se convirtieron en jefes de grupo y que sin más opción ella debía dirigir al coro, cosa que la tenia estresada. Nadeshiko no le había puesto atención a su hija en nada de lo que decía, en lo único que se podía concentrar era en que ella llevaba diez minutos intentando agarrar con los palillos un pedazo de carne.

-**Sakura-neechan, eres pésima con los palillos-** le comentó la pequeña Rika

-**Es verdad, tú eres mucho mejor que yo con los palillos Rika-chan-** contesto Sakura, sonriéndole cálidamente a su hermana menor

Terminada la cena, mientras Tomoyo tomaba uno de sus largos baños de belleza y Sakura estaba sola en su habitación haciendo tarea, Nadeshiko entro con el pretexto de dejarle parte de su ropa recién lavada.

-**Sakura, estoy un poco preocupada por ti, últimamente se te caen mucho las cosas y además siempre te estás cayendo**

**-Probablemente es que solo estoy muy cansada-** dijo Sakura

**-Pero…**

**-Deja de asustarme, que una madre asesora de salud diga eso me asusta**

**-No estoy queriendo asustarte pero… -**Nadeshiko solo quería hacerle ver su punto de vista, ya que estaba muy preocupada por ella

-Está bien, Okaa-san, si tu lo dices iré al hospital a revisión solo por ti- fue el comentario final de la ojiverde a su madre para dejarla tranquila, además ella sabía que nada malo pasaba con ella porque solo tenía 15 años.

En la escuela las cosas seguían igual, todo el salón era demasiado hostil, y junto con ayuda de Meiling habían juntado un poco de información de casi todo el salón y como necesitaban un acompañante musical descubrieron que Izumi podía tocar el piano

-**Bueno días, Izumi**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Por favor ¿podrías ser la pianista para el coro?**

**-Pídeselo a otro Kinomoto**

**-Pero… hasta donde yo sé eres la única que sabe tocar el piano**

**-¿Por qué no lo haces tú Kinomoto? ¿No debería la jefa de grupo saber tocar el piano?-** Izumi se levanto de su lugar y empezó a burlarse y con eso Izumi se fue caminando junto con Naoko fuera del salón, ignorando totalmente la propuesta de Sakura, afortunadamente Meiling se había enterado de que Hiragizawa-kun tocaba el piano mucho mejor que Izumi y a diferencia de ella, él acepto ayudar gustoso, así que un problema menos ahora solo faltaba la canción.

Mientras que del otro lado del salón Syaoran había visto toda la escena, se sintió un poco mal por Sakura que se estaba esforzando demasiado pero no interfirió, simplemente le daba igual así que decidió girarse y mirar por la ventana cualquier cosa.

Horas después Sakura, y Meiling fueron al club de gimnasia y animación para las pruebas y esperaban poder entrar al equipo donde una chica llamada Hiroko Sato se les acerco para hablarles e inmediatamente se volvieron amigas las tres, donde Sakura sin saber estaba siendo observada desde el otro lado del gimnasio por Reed-senpai que estaba esperando con ansias a que Sakura formara parte del equipo para que ella lo fuera a animar en sus torneos de basquetbol, que cuando fue su turno de demostrar sus habilidades fue magnífico, sin duda tanto ella como Meiling y Hiroko entrarían al equipo sin problema.

La situación era diferente para Eriol y Syaoran que ellos estaban discutiendo del por qué no iban mejor al club de futbol para ser popular con las chicas según él, pero Li solo estaba interesado en entrar al club de biología sin importar que, así que engaño a Eriol diciéndole que la presidente del club era guapa, pero susto que se dio Hiragizawa al ver que en realidad era presidente y bastante feo, la verdad era que a Li no le interesaba ser popular con las chicas, ya lo era y tanta atención le disgustaba, a él realmente le interesaba la biología pero eso no debía saberlo nadie.

En la residencia Kinomoto, la mayor de los hijos ya acostumbrada a la rutina de la escuela, salía un poco retrasada de su casa así que no desayuno para ahorrar tiempo, se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo como siempre pero a diferencia de otros días ahora Sakura no llegaría a la escuela.

Exactamente a unos 40 metros de su casa ella cayó al piso, tanto Fujitaka como Nadeshiko la vieron caerse de la nada, ya que no se había tropezado y cuando vieron que no se levantaba y empezó a llorar corrieron hacia ella, la barbilla de la ojiverde sangraba demasiado, Nadeshiko aterrorizada le quito de las manos a la toalla Fujitaka y dijo que llevaría a Sakura al hospital.

Nadeshiko le pidió a Fujitaka que llamara a su oficina y avisara que no iba a llegar, que cuidara la tienda de tofu y que cuidara de Rika, Sakura no paraba de llorar del dolor y apretaba la toalla contra su barbilla para evitar que el corte sangrara más pero aun así no paraba de salir aquel liquido rojo carmesí, que ya había manchado su uniforme y la toalla en sus manos. Después de manejar a toda velocidad Nadeshiko ayudó a su hija a bajar del coche pero noto algo extraño, sus manos no estaban raspadas, ni siquiera estaban sucias.

Cuando Sakura entraba por el hospital ayudada por su mamá ella seguía sollozando, y del otro extremo del hospital un galante joven de facciones dignas de un dios griego subía las escaleras para ir al área de consultorios, las enfermeras lo conocían bien, y las jóvenes pacientes no podían evitar más que mirarlo con intriga, él lucia demasiado guapo con su uniforme que era un pantalón y corbata negra, camisa blanca y saco de color azul cielo.

-**¡Oh! Buenos Días, que sorpresa verte por aquí-**comento una enfermera que lo conocía desde hace unos 10 años

**-Si, me han pedido que trajera esto**

**-Dr. Li su hijo ha venido a verle-** grito la enfermera a su jefe

**-Es el ensayo que tengo que leer hoy en la reunión, ¿llegaras a tiempo a clase?-** dijo Hien, con voz firme no quería que por su culpa su hijo llegara tarde

**-Sí, nos vemos-** Syaoran se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino de regreso

Syaoran al llegar a la planta baja no esperaba encontrarse a Kinomoto, saliendo de urgencias con un gran parche en su barbilla.

**-¿Li-kun?**

**-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara Kinomoto?**

**-Me caí**

**-Tú siempre de caes ¿no?-** dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

-**¿Qué te pasa a ti Li-kun?-** con eso Syaoran se sentó de manera seria en uno de las sillas de urgencias, así que ella hizo lo mismo

-**Yo… no voy a vivir mucho, todavía soy joven y acabo de entrar al instituto**

**-Este…-**Sakura no sabía que decir, se sintió muy triste y sorprendida al escuchar eso

**-Mentí, no me creas-** explico él pero aun serio

**-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-** ella no entendía si creerle o no

**-Sí, es una mentira**- contesto él, y en ese momento paso una enfermera enfrente de ellos y lo saludo a él

-**¿La conoces?-** preguntó Sakura ingenuamente

**-Sí, es mi ex novia**

**-¿Eh? Pero si ella parece más grande que tu**

**-Eso también es una mentira-**contestó Li

**-¿Eh?**

**-Me he enterado de que entraste a Seijo, felicidades**- dijo un Doctor que interrumpió la conversación al ver a Li sentado a una silla de distancia de Kinomoto, ella al ver a Li se veía aun más confundida que antes

-**Mi padre es el jefe de este hospital**- replico él con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios

-¿**Eso también es una mentira verdad?**

**-Sí, me has cachado**- finalizo él-** me voy, hasta luego**

**-Por favor piensa en las canciones para el concurso de coro**- le dijo la bella castaña

**-Tú decides, cualquiera estará bien**

**-Debe haber alguna que te guste, una canción rápida, o una seria-** ella insistió 

**-No, no tengo un interés particular en nada**

**-¿Hoe?-** ahora si no lo entendía

**-Por eso, cualquiera estará bien, no estaré en contra ¿No crees que los humanos, son solo animales que están llenos de esperanza?**- comentó él cambiando el tema de la nada

**-¿Sí?-** supuso ella

**-Ya sea un animal o una planta, saben lo que son desde que nacieron. Solo son los humanos que mantienen la esperanza de vivir más tiempo-** y Syaoran sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta de ella, se marchó, pero mentalmente se estaba golpeando por haberle ha comentado a Kinomoto una idea tan personal según él, Syaoran nunca se abría con alguien tanto, ni siquiera con Eriol o sus padres

Enfrente de donde ellos habían estado sentados platicando, Nadeshiko en el consultorio escuchaba atentamente a una doctora explicándole que su hija estaba bien, que no había fracturas ni nada, que solo eran heridas superficiales.

-**Dra. Hay una cosa sobre la cual estoy muy preocupada, normalmente cuando alguien se cae instintivamente intenta meter sus manos para parar la caída ¿verdad?**

**-Así es**

**-Pero mi hija no tiene heridas en sus manos, porque su cara impacto directamente con el suelo **

**-¿Cómo dice?**

**-Eso es extraño ¿verdad doctora? Y además últimamente se le caen mucho las cosas, y no puede tomar bien los palillos…-**concluyó aquella madre de cabellos negros e intensos ojos verdes como los de su hija.

La doctora no necesito más información para mandarle inmediatamente el expediente electrónico inmediatamente al doctor Hirotaka Takena, jefe del área de neurología, y le dijo a la señora que fuera con su hija a verlo para hacer unas pruebas para descartar problemas.

-**Bien Sakura, ¿hay algo más que debería saber?**- pregunto el Dr. Takena

La castaña negó con la cabeza, ya le había contado todo, desde tirar el tofu al piso, ver borroso a veces, quedarse dormida en el camión, su accidente para ir a la escuela, los problemas con los palillos.

El doctor Hirotaka la puso a hacer pruebas, le pidió a Sakura que caminara alrededor, pero ella se tropezó unas cuantas veces, le pidió que se parara sobre un pie y extendiendo los brazos a los lados para ver su equilibrio, Sakura se tambaleaba demasiado y no podía quedarse así más de 10 segundos sin bajar el otro pie, después se le pidió que con su dedo índice tocara el bolígrafo enfrente de ella y que luego tocara su nariz, pero Sakura tocaba el bolígrafo y sin querer no tocaba su nariz si no su mejilla pero nunca la punta de su nariz, o viceversa tocaba su nariz pero no podía tocar el bolígrafo.

Inmediatamente se mando a Sakura a sacarse unas tomografías.

-**En unos días les informaremos de los resultados-** comentó el doctor al final de las pruebas

**-Dr. ¿me ocurre algo malo?-** preguntó la bastante preocupada la castaña

Nadeshiko veía la conversación del Dr. Con su hija y esperaba que él contestara que todo estaba bien más sin embargo él dijo otra cosa, pero tampoco le contesto a Sakura.

**-Sakura, quiero que cada día me escribas todo lo que te pasa, cuando sientas que algo no va bien.**

**-Vale**

**-Si te resulta difícil, entonces escribe un diario**

Sakura inmediatamente llegando a su casa, se fue a su cuarto a descansar, pero antes se dispuso a escribir el diario

Un nuevo día, otro día más de escuela, cuando Sakura llegó a su salón fue recibida por Meiling y Hiroko que se habían preocupado por ella por su accidente de hace tres días, pero habían escuchado de Li-kun que ella se había caído pero que estaba bien.

Terada-sensei regaño al grupo por aun no haberse decidido en una canción, todo él salón comenzó a protestar y a molestarse con Kinomoto y justo cuando Li no lo toleró más…

-**Antes del receso quiero que cada quien me escriba el nombre de una canción para el concurso, eso hará más sencillo escoger una-** con esas palabras todo el grupo saco una hoja y empezó a escribir sus canciones.

Nadeshiko en los tres días que llevaba esperando los resultados del hospital no le había comentado a Fujitaka ninguna de sus sospechas ni de su mal presentimiento. El día de hoy Nadeshiko tenía que trabajar haciendo chequeos anuales a los niños de 1-3 años, y no pudo evitar pensar que caminaban igual que Sakura, ambos caminaban tambaleantemente y se caían.

**-Kinomoto-san tienes una llamada**

**-Gracias, Mira-san**

**-Mushi, mushi? –** contesto Nadeshiko

**-Soy el doctor Takena, del departamento de neurología del hospital Universitario Tomoeda, los resultados de las pruebas ya están. ¿Puede venir al hospital? Y si es posible traiga a su esposo, por favor**

**-¿Doctor es algo que no se puede discutir por teléfono?**

**-Venga al hospital, les estaré esperando**

Nadeshiko en ese mismo momento salió disparada del trabajo hacia el hospital, algo andaba mal muy mal y escuchar al doctor solo confirmo sus sospechas. Al entrar al consultorio del doctor, hizo una reverencia y se sentó enfrente de él.

-**¿Dónde está su marido?**

**-Vine yo sola, no importa porque yo soy consultora de salud y antes de eso fui enfermera, pero ante todo… soy una madre.**

**-El cerebro humano tiene alrededor de 140 billones de neuronas, casi el 10% de estas son especializadas. El sistema nervioso esta está dividido en sistema nervioso central y periférico. El sistema nervioso central está formado por el cerebro, di encéfalo, el cerebelo, el tronco cerebral y médula espinal.**

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, no comprendía nada de lo que el médico enfrente de ella intentaba aclararle, y es que a pesar de todo Nadeshiko, _sí _entendía lo que él decía, más bien ella no quería entender, para ella no sonaba lógico. Por un instante el mundo dejo de parecerle un lugar maravilloso, y lleno de sorpresas, en aquel consultorio del hospital Universitario Tomoeda, el mundo se volvió un lugar oscuro y amargo a pesar de que por la ventana se podía observar un día cálido, soleado y de cielo despejado.

Mientras Nadeshiko observaba con lágrimas en los ojos las tomografías que él Doctor Hirotaka Takena le estaba mostrando y tratando de aclarar, su corazón empezaba a ponerse encogerse del dolor.

-**Mire estas son las tomografías de su hija, y compárelas con estas otras de otro paciente, Ud. Puede notar un deterioro en el cerebro y por alguna razón el cerebelo se está encogiendo y sus neuronas se están degenerando lentamente, ósea se están muriendo-** dijo el Dr. Takena especialista en neurología

**-¿Muriendo?-** fue lo único que Nadeshiko pudo preguntar

El Dr. Takena solo asintió, con apariencia calmada, de tez blanca como la luna y cabellos negros, en sus ojos del mismo color se podía ver tristeza, la blanca bata del hospital le daba una apariencia aun más deprimente, él tenía un gran corazón y detestaba dar noticias de este tipo, y de alguna manera la señora enfrente de él, lo hacía sentir fracasado.

Nadeshiko estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de metal, su larga cabellera iba suelta, traía puesto un bello vestido de corte recto hasta sus rodillas, el Dr. Takena suponía que si ella alegraba su bella cara con una sonrisa ella se vería realmente encantadora pero ahora sus ojos reflejaban un vacio y su cara iba adornada con sus labios apretados formando una línea.

**-Su hija tiene una enfermedad llamada **_**Degeneración Espino cerebral**_

-**¿Degeneración Espino cerebral?**

-**Así es, y aunque le realicemos otra prueba, no cabe duda. Aunque progresara lentamente, la enfermedad será peor cada día. Sin embargo aunque el sistema central este dañado los órganos pueden ser capaces de funcionar correctamente. Es solo que ella no será capaz de moverse cuando quiera hacerlo. No será capaz de hablar cuando quiera hablar. Necesita estar preparada para entender completamente esto. ****Es una enfermedad muy cruel.**

Nadeshiko necesitó unos segundos de silencio para asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo, y solo una pregunta salto a su mente.

-**Tiene cura ¿verdad?**

El silencio era demasiado, el doctor Takena no contestaba y ella volvió a insistir con desesperación y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-**Tiene cura ¿verdad?**

**-Hasta donde yo sé… ****no ha habido ni un solo caso**** en el que alguien se haya curado completamente. Es una enfermedad que no se hace notar instantáneamente, lentamente se irá acentuando, primero comenzará a andar inestable, y la probabilidad de caerse irá aumentando, después tendrá problemas para calcular distancias entre ella y los objetos que la rodeen, será incapaz de escribir de manera legible, después no podrá hablar de manera correcta, y aunque el progreso de la enfermedad sea lento empeorara día a día.**

"_Mi vida es como una flor que todavía no se ha abierto. En el principio de mi juventud, quiero atesorarlo todo y no tener resentimientos." _Muraki Aya.

**Author´s Note: Por ahora lo dejaremos hasta aquí, espero les agrade la adaptación del libro y dorama de la vida de Muraki Aya, y les llegue al corazón tanto como a mí.**


End file.
